Eggnog Delight
by sarabirchtree
Summary: Alice makes Frank try eggnog, but he has other ideas. Fralice. Rated M for a reason.


Standing in her kitchen away from the holiday party transpiring in the rest of her house, Alice pursed her lips together and watched Frank take a sip from her glass. "What do you think?"

"It's," he paused, savoring the taste a little longer and setting the glass down, "not very good."

"How can you not like eggnog?" she asked incredulously. "You have to like eggnog!"

"Dunno, but I like you," he replied cheekily, fingers playing with one of her curls.

"You goof," she retorted, swatting his hand away, but the quivering corners of her lips gave her away.

"And I have a sneaking suspicion you like me, too."

"You know, you're becoming very arrogant. What happened to my modest boyfriend?"

"Well," he grinned, "You know what they say about a woman's love."

"What's that?" she asked, giggling.

"It changes a man," he winked. Her laughter peeled out around them in such a lovely manner, he almost held back from kissing her (which had been the plan all along; part one: say something strikingly witty, part two: snog the living daylights out of her) just to keep hearing it. Nonetheless, he was a man of his word, and he stuck to the plan.

Capturing her top lip between his, he delighted in the sight of her eyes going from wide and surprised to half-lidded with desire. Alice's hands entwined through his hair and her tongue skimmed against his and he was feeling like the luckiest person alive. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

Her breath hit his face erratically, his swollen lips outlining the shape of her jaw and moving down her throat, doing anything to make her moan, and she was suddenly aware of the party going on around them.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?" He murmured against her neck.

"Let's kick all these people out."

"What will we tell them?"

"That I need you right here right now and that it'd probably be best if they weren't around for that, I suppose," she mused.

Frank chuckled. "That could work. Or, we go upstairs and utilize an effective silencing and locking charm."

"Or," she kissed up his jaw and whispered in his ear, "we do it here." She leaned away by barely a millimeter, tugging his tie loose and grinning devilishly.

"What if someone comes in…?" he objected, though the sentiment didn't mean quite as much as his hands came to rest on her hips, his thumb grazing the strip of skin where her blouse and skirt met.

"Guess we'll have to take that risk, and everyone's busy anyway," she said, tugging on his tie once more, bringing him down to her level, and catching his lips in another searing kiss. Thoroughly convinced, he still made sure to send a locking charm toward the door.

His hands slid to cover her bum, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him, but for the friction they both craved they needed leverage. Still holding her up, Frank shuffled backwards until he hit the kitchen counter. Spinning them around, he set her down so she was sitting at just the right height and could lean against the next-door cabinet. The moan that left his mouth as she grinded closer was muffled as she placed her hand over his mouth and quietly shushed him. And then, like the minx she was, Alice unzipped his pants and slipped her hand in, stroking his hard on through his underpants.

"Fuck—," he choked out, her fingers teasing him torturously. He pulled her closer, working at rucking her blouse out from her skirt, which had somehow risen several inches and was just getting in his way at this point. He quickly found the zipper, unfastened it, and held the small of her back as she lifted off the counter, kicking the skirt to the ground.

His eyes roaming her legs, he almost let his jaw drop straight to the floor. She had certainly dressed for the occasion— sheer thigh highs, black lace that he assumed was a sad excuse for underwear, and suspenders clipping the two together.

"What can I say," she smirked, her hand stilling. "I wanted to start the New Year with a bang."

"You don't have to wear—"

"I know," she gave him a peck. "Now shut up and fuck me."

He smiled, bowing his head slightly. "It'll be my pleasure, malady."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Their noses bumping together and eyes locked on one another, he grinned again at her words and ran his hands down her thighs, making sure to only leave feather light touches as she fused their lips back together. She couldn't stop from whimpering in pleasure, the vibrations from her tongue egging him on, as he carefully took hold of the backsides of her knees and edged her almost completely off the counter. Her back arched, she moved unbelievably closer and he was almost ashamed at how quickly he already needed her.

Dipping his head to where his fingers teased her skin, he began dragging the lacy panties down her legs ever so slowly with the last of his self-control, his mouth leaving a hot trail behind. The suspenders and tights falling to the floor in quick succession after, Frank's sweet, blonde, sexy girlfriend sat in front of him, half-naked, dripping wet because of _him_, and he just couldn't be damned anymore.

He stooped down, practically on his knees now, and moved straight to teasing her clit with his tongue. As he gently spread her legs further apart and tasted her, Alice clutched at the hard surface beneath her and gasped through her hushed moans. Tracing circles around her most sensitive spot, fingers joined his tongue, adding to the delicious torture as he slid one, then two inside and began thrusting.

After however minutes of this, she grasped at the head between her legs, and it was taking all her restraint to not let go right then and there. "Frank," she managed out, his fingers curling, hitting _just_ the right spot over and over again so many times that she couldn't keep quiet anymore. Still moving inside of her, he stood back up and drowned out her sounds with his mouth. As he thrust in and out, thumb rubbing her clit— she couldn't help it— her whole body tensed for one split, _glorious_ second and she came entirely undone, all her thoughts flooding over with nothing but pleasure.

Frank made sure to hold her steady as she rode the spasms out and smiled reassuringly as she caught her breath. He rested their foreheads together, reveling in seeing her lose control and grinning like a fool when she flushed at him watching her.

"You're still a goof," she said, biting her lip from curling upward. "And clothed, for that matter."

"I am both of those," he affirmed. "Gonna fix that?"

"One of them," she teased. Hopping off the counter, the tails of her button-down shirt falling down, Alice drew him forward by the belt loop and turned them around so he was pinned between her and the counter. Rolling her hips against his and producing a whine from Frank, she tugged his trousers down, knickers following suit, and in mere seconds she was on her knees. Lightly skimming her lips down his v-line, she slowly encircled her hand around his cock and pumped.

Blowing cool air on the tip, she took him into her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks and Frank just about had a conniption when she looked up and batted her eyelashes at him, clearly slipping her hand down toward her own warmth and fingering herself. He was nearly choking for air as she took him deeper and hummed around him, her head bobbing in and out of his eyesight. If she didn't stop soon his legs were going to collapse.

Taking hold of her shoulder, he pleaded with her and let out a sigh of relief when she pulled away and stood up, wiping her mouth. Not able to wait any longer, he brought them over to the cabinet and pinned her up against it, lining up with her entrance and thrusting in.

He prayed to god that no one heard them, but even if they had, he didn't think he'd be able to stop. (She had a tendency of blowing his good judgment to smithereens.)

She was so fucking tight and wet and _perfect_ as she rocked against him, matching his every move, and he was sure they'd both have bruises after this but right now all he could think about was her and her alone. She grabbed his hand, their fingers interlocking desperately, and he could feel her walls and fingers tightening around him with every thrust.

Burying his face in the nook of her neck, Frank outright whimpered as his movements increased in speed and he lost any of the control he'd had left. She dragged him through it the whole way, and he kept moving, not pulling out until she shuddered, joining him and coming for the second time.

Sweaty hands still clasped together, Alice smiled for probably the hundredth time that night. This time, though, it wasn't seductive or teasing or anything of that nature; it was sweet and pure and it was his favorite.

"I think you're right; I do like eggnog," he said, kissing her nose. "I think I might even love eggnog."


End file.
